1 Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a system for interconnecting large numbers of optical fibers at a distribution center. For example, the optical fibers of one or more feeder cables can be connected to individual optical fibers of a local network such as a telecommunication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fiber distribution centers now on the market typically have a cabinet or housing containing one or more panels or modules, each supporting a plurality of optical fiber connectors in columns and rows. See, for example, Northern Telecom NT6F26 fiber patch panel assembly, a panel of which pivots out of a housing to enhance access to individual connectors. See also the COFO fiber optic enclosures of Reliable Electric, Franklin Park, IL; the 24-fiber optical patch panel CPC of Siecor Corp., Hickory, N.C.; and the distribution centers illustrated in Catalog 86-792 dated 5-87 and entitled "Optimate Single-Mode Fiber Optic Interconnection System" from AMP Inc., Harrisburg, Pa., pages 22 and 23.
In order to improve access to individual connectors, the optical fiber distribution center of U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,196 (Bylander) mounts connectors in a single row along one edge of each of a plurality of modules, each of which can be pivoted out of a housing to afford access to its connectors, and then returned to the protection of the housing. Each connector is mounted at an angle such that it can be reached with minimal impediment from optical fibers of adjacent connectors.
Another optical fiber distribution center that employs modules (called "splice trays") that pivot out of a housing is shown in a brochure dated 1987 and entitled "Fiber Distribution Products" from ADC Telecommunications, Minneapolis, Minn.
Most optical fiber distribution centers now on the market interconnect up to 24 fiber pairs within a single housing. To interconnect larger numbers of pairs, housings can be stacked, and connections between fibers of different housings are made using jumper cables which must be long enough to extend between the housings. Nine 24-connector housings would be required to accommodate one 204-fiber cable from AT&T. An attempt to interconnect 204 incoming optical fibers to a distribution network by means of nine stacked housings of the prior art would create a confusing congestion of jumpers that would make it difficult to disconnect a jumper from a module of one housing and reconnect it to a module of a different housing.
Another optical fiber distribution center is described in EPO Patent Application EP 341,027A published Nov. 8, 1989.
In each of the aforementioned optical fiber distribution centers, each jumper is a cable fitted with connectors.